


my hero academy

by evilsorcerer



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Percy, bad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsorcerer/pseuds/evilsorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the alien race chitaru came to earth and mutated 80% of the population people all over have been getting abilities or quirks as we call them now, but with that type of power we received also came heros and villians and steve rodgers dream is to be the best hero yet an avenger.<br/>Suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shield academy

**Author's Note:**

> Fist fic um got the idea out of the ongoing anime show my hero academia u guys should check it out. But im obviously changing...alot of things, leave comments if youd like good or bad and i hope you enjoy

Shield academy 

Today was the day that Steve Grant Rodgers was finally gonna get into the best school In the world. What made this school the best out of all the rest, well that was easy to figure out if you didn’t live under a rock, this school's soul purpose is to teach their students how to become heros.  
Five centuries ago when planet earth was attacked by aliens known today as the Chitaru we thought that we’d all die, I mean how can you not when you look at the difference in technology. But we were wrong boy we were hella wrong they didn’t come to just take over the world they also sprayed some sort of biological weapon that mutated 80% of humans, it gave us abilities beyond belief, so much that we turned the tables around and manged to defeat the aliens and kick em out for good.

Over time people started to get more and more confident and comfortable with our new found abilities since basically 80% of the human race was mutated. But of course with the kind of power that we were granted also came disaster, bad people used their “quirks”(which is what we call our powers) for evil things like world domination, murder, stealing things etc. So to say crime went up is an understatement it exploted. So of course to keep the baddies in check good people started fighting back they were called heros. Long story short the heros pushed back the villains and they kept protecting us from them. Those great heros were called the Avengers and throughout many centuries there have been many to take the places of the originals, but of course there were other superheroe teams out there but the most famous ones are the avengers, fantastic four, x-men, guardians of the galaxy, and inhumans. And there was one school you go to if you want to be on any of those teams shield academy.  
And that’s why Steve’s so exited today are the entry exams to see if you're capable of being placed in the top class, class 1a the best of the best get put in that class and steve was sure he can make it there.  
“ma did you pack my lunch”, “yes dear I did but make sure to eat breakfast first you need to keep your strength up”. Steve knew she was right since his quirk was super strength “okay but I have to hurry I don’t want to be late for the exams” his mom Mrs.Rodgers huffed a laugh “oh settle down dear you’ll be just on time.

“Oh crap” steve said as he nearly collided with some black haired guy, he knew this was gonna happen he knew eating breakfast was followed by taking another shower which followed missing the bus which is why he was using all his might to run to the school. He checked his watch again to see what time it was to see if he was completely late but relaxed when he saw that he still had like 20 minutes to get to the auditorium where they’ll be taking their written exam first. Which is why he didn’t see the big chunk of rock in his way so he tripped, he immediately put his hands in an x position to try and spare his face but the he never hit the ground.  
“Damn be carful sunny don’t you know no running in the halls” said a male voice, he was about to retort were outside not the halls but when he looked up he saw the most beautiful honey colored eyes ever they felt hypnotic he was thinking very hard if this guy’s quirk was some sort of hypnotism or something cause he couldn't look away.  
“Alright well your welcome sunny d so later” the guy said and it’s when he did that Steve noticed he was being held up by some sort of jet thing. He was more amazed however when the jet thing vanished in thing air. “Later” said the guy it was only then that Steve remembered his manners “wait what’s your name” he said to late as the guy seemed to already have disappeared. “Oh darn”.


	2. The day

Crap thought steve as he got up and wiped himself of dust, he couldn’t even get the guys name or even thank him.”Uh so much for manners oh well, shit I gotta hurry” he said checking his watch again he only had 4 minutes left to get to the auditorium. He thankfully made it in time, the last one actually so it was a bit embarrassing having everyone look at you while trying to find an empty seat. God be with him he found one and all attention was lost from him

“welcome students today is the day that we shield academy test you not only in brains but in your abilities. Depending on how you score on both written and physical exams you have a chance to be placed on our top class 1a. Now let me explain how this shall go , after you take this writing exam you will all go outside into our modified city site there you're test begins. It’s simple really all you have to do is destroy targets and get enough points. Now there are three targets” after he said that a hollow graphic screen appeared and showed pictures of three robots each with a number on the side. “This robot here is worth 1 piont” he said and pointed at the green one “this other one is worth two” pointed at the red one “and lastly this one here” the proctor moved his arm to the yellow one “is worth three points. You will have ten minutes to complete this test those who get a score of fifty or above are qualified to be assigned to class 1a now.” Suddenly there was a loud thud of a chair being pushed back and one of the students a couple seats below steve stood up “ proctor I’m gonna have to stop you right there” he said in an accent steve couldn’t recognize “you said there are three targets no but I read in handbook that there are actually four” he was opening his mouth to continue but was pulled down by a brown haired girl who whispered harshly “pietro stop and sit down” with the same accent.

“Ah I’m surprised someone read that handbook” said the test proctor “but umm yes the young men is correct there is another target however it is rather not important, so I would avoid it if I were you as to not waste time” another picture appeared and it showed a blue robot with the number zero beside it “for you see it is worth zero points”.

After the proctor said that there was a lot of murmur about why there was a target that was worth zero points in the exam but steve had the suspicious though that it was a distraction to throw some students out the game.

“Okay then since everything is explained and good to go I wish you the best of luck, you may now begin your written exam” as soon as he said that everybody grabbed their pencil and began writing. The test really wasn’t difficult if you know your stuff that is but steve was confident that he’ll pass with at least a proper score. As he wrote his answers down on the paper he didn’t notice that someone was looking at him but his reflexes kicked in and he turned around whoever it was put their cap down and all steve was able to see was a metal arm. Cool he thought.  
As time went by people started finishing up until the last person finally put their pencil down. 

“Okay everyone's finished get up and please follow me” everybody quickly got up and followed the proctor outside where they stopped in front of the modified city doors, “everyone please do your best remember ten minutes, oh and the targets won’t be that easy to find soooo good luck” suddenly there was a buzzing sound but of course steve was to late to react because he had been double checking his shoes so when he straightened up he was the last one still behind the doors when everybody else was running beyond. “Shit” he said putting everything in his feet to catch up to the others he was catching up whe all of a sudden a green robot appeared in front of him “alright first point” he said swinging at the robot but before he could make contact the robot was destroyed by a red beam, “what the fudge” he said in irritation at having his first point taken “sorry flag boy get in the game” he turned and saw it was the same brown haired girl from before and seriously what’s up with people and giving him nicknames I mean yeah he has a jacket of the American flag so. “I am “ he said back running ahead not wanting to talk anymore because this was still a test.

 

Oh my god this cannot be happening to him not today please not today. Steve couldn't believe it two minutes left and he still has zero points “were the hell are all the robots” he shouted angrily, just as he did he heard a loud sound followed by the ground shaking. All of a sudden all the students started running to the door steve almost fainted when he saw what they were running from a friking huge robot the one worth zero points “huh how the hell were we supposed to avoid that shit” he said starting to get up and running when he heard a scream for help. He quickly turned around and saw him, the guy from before with the hypnotic honey eyes and fresh goatee.

He saw the guy struggle to get up but couldn’t, steve saw why when he spotted that one of his feet was stuck on a boulder. Everyone else kept screaming and running away he turned to his right and made eye contact with that pietro kid from before he then remembered this morning when honey eyes(which is what steve calling the guy in his head) saved him from smashing his face in cement. And that’s all steve needed to start running straight towards the robot, he’s never ever fought against anything this huge before but he couldn’t just stand by and watch honey eyes get squished so with all his strength he jumped as high as he could which was head level with the robot, which was at least one hundred feet tall then he swung as hard as he could and hit its face sending it back a couple feet which surprised him I mean he knew he had super strength but damn.

However his party was soon stopped as he realized he was free falling one hundred feet in the air not only that but his right arm which he used to punch the robot was broken so we’re his legs the only body part that wasn’t broken was his left arm. He didn’t know if it was enough to stop the fall but at this point he didn’t care je had zero points and ten seconds left. It was when he was 7 feet above ground that the guy he just saved slapped him and stopped his fall with the same jet thingy as last time. “Holy shit that was close sunny d “ “hey sunny you with me , Hey” and that was all steve heard before he fell unconscious. 

 

“Ughh turn off the lights ma” steve slurred still sleepy and tired. “Steve oh my God baby you’re alright” mrs.rodgers said running up to Steve’s bed side “ma what happened I’m so tired” there was a chuckle at that “well you should be healing does take stamina and after what you broke I wouldn’t be surprised” then it all came to him at once and he shot up straight “fucking he’ll I failed the exam” “Steve grant rodgers watch your fucking language” “sorry ma”

 

Today was probably the most worst day of Stevens life beside failing the exam he managed to break nearly all his bones if it weren’t for Hellen cho he would most likely be dead, although he wished he was. After the incident they’d called his mom which led to her having a mini panic attack but after they left the hospital he told her he was fine and good to which she replied with a “hummm” sound.  
When they arrived home steve immediately went up to his room to sulk. He dropped on top of his bed a covered his angry shout with his pillow, “why why why why I can’t believed this h..h…happened to me t…t..today “ he said giving in to his tears, there was a knock on the door “sweet heart dinners ready if you want to eat and if you don’t they’ll be left in the fridge” his mom said “thanks m..mom” he managed to get out in between sobs “okay… steve honey don’t forget….never ever give up”.

 

And he couldn’t be more happier the next day when he got mail from shield academy saying he had passed the whole exam with sixty RESCUE points. Rescue points who would’ve know saving honey eyes would pass him, cause he sure as hell didn’t .

 

“Ma I’m gonna go so I won’t be late this time” “okay honey good luck” she said an kissed him on his forehead “see what did I tell you never ever give up”. “Yeah yeah okay ma imm going alright I don’t wanna be late this time” he said and kissed her on the cheek and sprinted out the house and to shield academy.

“Today’s the day , today's the day come on rodgers just open the door” steve said to himself as he was Standing outside classroom 1a his hand on the door knob to what has to be the biggest door he’s seen. He’s been waiting for this day for years he’ll be damned if he’s gonna let his nerves stop him, which is exactly why he twisted the door knob and yelled “TODAY’S THE DAY” there was silence all of a sudden for two seconds exactly before someone said “to finally get laid” then half his classmates started laughing and steve felt his face get red. “Ughh today’s the day alright” he said grumpy “the day to kick some ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know its gonna get fun


	3. Meetings

“Ohhhhhhh and who’s ass is that exactly, because it sure a-ss he’ll isn’t going to be mines Mr . today’s the day” said some punk haired brown kid while getting up and trying to appear intimidating to steve “no one’s just forget it” he said passing the kid but seeing the jab he got in the chest by a red haired girl “this seat not taken if you don’t mind sitting here that is” “oh tha..” the words died in his mouth as he turned and saw who it was that said them “ so is that a yes or a no, umm your gonna have to use words there sunny d” it was then that Steve realised he had his mouth open and was openly staring at the guy who saved him from smashing his face, who he saved from getting smashed. “Oh um yeah Steve Rodgers” he said extending a hand out to his “crush”(yeah definitely)? “Alright then steve I cam finally call you something else the sunny d” “oh no its okay if you want you can call me cap, that’s what my friends call me…That is you know a..assuming you want to be my friend” steve said his face already turning red with embarrassment “okay then cap I’m Tony” Tony said extending a hand out to steve who took it rather quickly. “Nice to meet you tony”, he didn’t know how long they’ve been talking and holding hands but he would assume long enough that someone decided to clear their throats “you guys dating or something” steve let go of Tony’s hand maybe a bit to quick and stuttered out an “n..n..no we’re not” the brown haired punk from before scoffed at that and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud “ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH, gosh you young people talk so much” everyone in the room turned their to the center of the class room where a person in a duffle bag appeared drinking what appeared to be, Slurpee. “Class I am your teacher Mephisto, would you all sit down now” our teacher said in a strict voice that told steve there’d be no playing around with him. Everyone quickly sat down on their picked seats, steve sitting down in front of tony “now as you all know you have passed both entry exams and were chosen based on your scores to be put here, in class 1a” our teacher mr.mephisto began “this class is the top class were only the best are accepted to be, so saying that I will not tolerate any stupid behaviors or clownish acts is that understood” everyone in the class nodded after he said that and steve felt an uneasy aurora in the air “good. So since you’re all freshman here and this is your first day I’ll be giving you your school schedule” he grabbed a neat pile of paper from his desk and started passing them out “god kill me now” whispered tony behind steve “this guy looks like he’ll kill a bitch on site am I right” steve chuckled a bit at that but was silenced when he looked up and his teacher was looking at him with a frown on his face “mr.stark I suggest you better start acting like you want to be here before I throw you out” he said while still keeping his eyes on steve “u..uhh yes sorry teacher” tony said.

Mr.mephisto finished handing out the schedules(which steve was not happy about I mean math for fist period, great)and went back to his desk in the front of the class. “Now since today’s the first day and we still got time you’re all going to get up and tell each other your names, and your quirks as to…get to know one another” he said with a smirk “we’ll start from this row he pointed at the right row closes to the door, “you may begin know sooo get up and start”

The first one up was a pale kid who’s name was loki and his quirk was cryokinesis and illusion casting(pretty cool)the next one was apparently his step brother Thor who’s quirk was a reequipping type steve found too complicated, next was the kid from before in the auditorium with silver hair his name was Pietro maximoff and his quirk was super speed which everyone hummed at when he said it, “how fast can you go” said the brown haired punk before anyone even turned back to look at pietro there was a whoosh and suddenly the brown haired punk had a funny mustache on him, everyone chuckled, “that fast” “you ass” said the other kid looking at his face on his phone “alright enough” said the teacher. We then continued, next was wanda maximoff pietro’s sister her quirk was the ability to manipulate probability and create chaos at will emitting red energy from her body(umm okay)thought steve, after her it was the punk who’s actual name was Clint(and not shit head (sorry ma) )his quirk was hawk like eyesight and he was a good fighter steve chuckled at that but stopped when he received a glare from the teacher. After him was the red head girl, her name was natasha romanov she walked flawlessly and her quirk was enhanced human abilities and reflexes, Bruce banner was after her he has a mutation quirk which gave him super strength but he seemed timid in talking. Then it was finally steve to go, he walked up nervously “umm my names steve rodgers and uhh my quirk is super strength” there was a long silence until pietro said “he really does have super strength I saw what he did to the robot in exam” “what did he do”asked natasha “he destroyed that thing like a bad ass” pietro said “and saved my life” added tony. After that talk steve sat down and on went tony. “My names tony stark..” there were a few gasp but steve didn’t know why “and my quirk is technokinesis, which if you didn’t already know it means that I can manipulate technology at will, so yeah” he finished and went to take his seat. After him was a boy with black hair and pale skin he also walked up to the room in a way that looked like if he was expecting someone to attack him, which steve found odd. “My names Percy Jackson and my quirk is water manipulation” as soon as he said it he went straight back to his desk, the last person steve saw before his eyes decided to close was a pretty cute kid with short brown hair, and he could have swore that the kid looked at him after he thought that before finally closing his eyes.

 

Steve's first day wasn’t so bad….except for the part were he got in trouble for sleeping in class and a few classmates scoffed at him (probably thinking he’s not serious about this )but other than that it was great. He was currently tucked in bed after having taken a shower and brushing his teeth, he had told his ma everything and she chuckled at him a bit but told him not to bring himself down. She then cooked a delicious steak which he devoured in a flash. So yeah his first day wasn’t bad the only thing that he really was grateful for though was that he got to meet tony and finally learn his name. Tony was the last thing on Steve’s mind before he fell asleep “hmm tony”.

 

Percy shut the door to the house after entering and called out “Kronos I’m home” he put his sweater on a nearby table revealing his scars, scars done by his abusive boyfriend. Kronos started walking down the stairs of the mansion until he was face to face with Percy and said “ took you long enough you shit, what the hell were you doing huh sucking cock” after he said that he punched percy square in the jaw only to then grab him by his shirt “is that what you were doing huh? That why you so late you little slut” percy clenched his jaw and through gritted teeth replied “no love, you know you’re the only one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now love sundays


	4. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys forgot to say i post chapters on saturdays. Anyways here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.

Percy Jackson life was perfect, absolutely perfect. Except for the fact that he has an abusive boyfriend(soon to be husband) that always beats him, scars him, burns him, and humiliates him whenever he feels like percy isn’t being a “good boy”. The worst part of it is that percy absolutely loves him. As in he’ll give up his life for him, Kronos, call him crazy or insane but kronos wasn’t always like he is today sure he was always rich and powerful but he was always kind, to percy that is. since percy was kid. What drove him to his cruelty was jealousy and paranoia that one day percy would leave him and he’ll be all alone.  
Percy first met kronos at central park in NEW York, he was six and kronos at the time was 13. Percy was playing around the fountain using his quirk to manipulate water when he got a little carried away and wet a boy that was sitting peacefully in a near by bench. “Hey you brat what’s the deal” the boy grunted out getting up from the bench “oh uhh sorry” percy said voice shaking as the stranger gave him the most intense look of pure anger the six year has ever seen. “Hhn sorry you say” the boy said, the all of a sudden the temperature started to drop around the park and percy felt really really hot, “that isn’t going to cut it brat” as he said this his whole body turned red like lava and he suddenly transformed into some sort of lava rock monster. The people that were around the park were screaming and running to get away when the monster roared in a frightening voice “come here” he moved his left hand to try and grab percy but percy began sprinting to the parks exit “stay still you speedy brat” the monster then put his right leg up then down cracking the ground all the way around percy, trapping him completely. “Ill show to not mess with me child” the monster said grabbing percy.  
“Hey let him go you meanie” both the monster boy and percy turned and looked down to find another boy about percy’s age swirling with purple energy. “Hhn” was all the monster said before dropping percy down the nearby fountain and snatching the other boy who then began screaming and crying.(Now’s my chance to escape) thought percy but even though he thought about running he didn’t, he couldn’t just leave this kid to his doom by this monster besides he wanted to be a hero someday. With that thought in mind percy gathered all the energy he could and manipulated all the water from the fountain to strike at the monsters left eye at tremendous pressure “AHHHH” the monster screamed then dropped the kid whom percy caught with a cushion of water the lowered him. “You should run” he said to the kid whom nodded and said “thank you” before leaving. Percy turned to see that the monster has transported back into a human and was clutching his left eye with his hands,….well they didn’t call percy a prodigy for nothing.  
He went over to the boy slowly wary of him transforming again then said “sorry I really didn’t want to hurt you” the boy looked up and said “ a child like you cannot beat me you just got lucky brat” he removed his hands from his left eye and just walked away.  
Soon after firefighters and policeman came to bring order to the park that was semi destroyed and put out fires that had started. A police officer came to percy and asked if he was alright, percy told him wat happened which then the officer looked at him in shock, “you managed to hurt sir kronos”   
“Who is sir kronos” percy asked calmly to the officer. “HI’s family is one of the most powerful quirk families in new york”. “oh” percy said and vapor traveled back to his room in his house.

“Pecry dear” his mom called, great now not only was he going to have to explain why he suddenly vanished out the house and now has a bruise on his arms but he was totally getting grounded.

 

Percy recalled that day, it was the first time they met not properly but still. He also recalled telling his mom what happened and her grounding him for three months. Him and kronos apparently go to the same school that’s when it started, percy apologized to him and was surprised when the other did the same “yeah I’m sorry kid I went too far” he said. Soon after that they become inseparable friends kronos admired percy for how smart he was, then as years went by and percy grew a little older kronos started eyeing him with want…and percy found himself responding. They had sex for the first time when percy was only twelve kronos being 19. He remembered that through those years of his childhood till he was 15 were the happiest days of his life with his best friend turned lover. Till kronos started getting jealous and paranoid, then he killed percy’s mom in front of him only saying “I know she was going to separate us, it had to be done” while percy cried and screamed on the floor next to his mother’s corps. He was then forced to live with kronos in his mansion and even though kronos drowned him in luxury percy was still mourning, even though he did horrible things to percy when percy wasn’t being good……yes percy still loves him.

 

As he remembers the death of his mother a single tear slides down his eye but he transforms it into vapor so kronos won’t notice, not that he would as he currently has his eyes closed while percy gags on his cock, but still today was percy’s first day at shield academy he didn’t want to show up tomorrow with a visible bruise.

 

 

“Hey handsome” said a voice that made steve jump slightly but as he turned he relaxed in seeing it was just the cute kid with brown hair in his class. “Hahaha you think I’m cute” steve was about to close the door to his locker but stopped when he heard what the kid said, slowly steve turned with a slight blush towards the teen and said “n..n..no I don’t”   
The boy just laughed and held out his hands “Charles Xavier you would’ve known I’d be telling the truth if you hadn't fallen asleep yesterday when it was my turn to go up, but I’m a telepath sooooooooo I know you think I’m super cute” after he said telepath steve immediately felt invaded like his personal bubbles been popped.  
“Don't worry I’m not reading your mind……..anymore” after he said that he leaned on steve and said “but I think you’re cute too”.  
“Uhh thanks charles right, but I already like someone else” steve said “really who” charles said in a dissatisfied tone “oh come on budy I’m sure who ever it is I can make you forget” he said leaning to kiss steve who tried to back away but found he couldn’t, not only that but when Charles kid started kissing him steve was kissing back even though he didn’t want to.  
They were engaged in a passionate kiss for about a minute before two angry shouts were heard through the hallway.

“STEVE”

“CHARLES”

They both turned to look and we’re both shocked at who they found “t..tony” steve said while charles snarled “eric what the hell are you doing here” which was when steve noticed the british accent.

“Why are you kissing steve you leech” tony said angrily. 

“OOhhhh is this who you were talking about steve” charles said “wh..what dude please hush” steve said to charles turning to him and grabbing his shoulders, Charles took the opportunity and made steve kiss him, however the kiss didn’t last long as steve was sent flying into the cafeteria by the zip of his jacket. “What the hell” steve said as he was flying through the air into the cafeteria only to land with a heavy thud “ you dare touch charles again and I’ll rip you to..” “ERIC stop you idiot” steve turned and saw charles coming through the door of the cafeteria “why do you like making scenes, enough” the teen Eric looked around and saw that yes he in fact did make a scene everyone was sstarring at the three of them steve who was still on the ground got up and opened his mouth to give both of them a piece of his mind when suddenly charles was hit by a metal arm and sent across the room “CHARLES” Eric cried.

“That's what that mind worm gets for messing with steve” tony said coming up besides steve “tony umm I just wanna say I didn’t want to kiss him my body ju…” he stopped when tony had put a finger on his mouth.  
“Its alright steve I know he’s a telepath we live across each other so I know what he does”

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay I just don’t want you to think I like him like I like you or um y..you know as a friend” steve mentally face palmed himself but tony only smiled, then he turned serious as he looked behind steve which made steve turn around. They both saw the Eric kid help charles up then both marching and looking daggers at tony.

“Don’t lay a hand on him again or I’ll kill you” Eric said. Tony just huffed and said “try” Eric gritted his teeth but before he could do anything steve punched him sending him back a couple feets. “Its not like we started anything it was your boyfriend or whatever that came up to me and mind controlled me to kiss him”.

“Ha” cap they’re not boyfriends said tony “charles doesn’t know a thing about committing right, Charles”.  
At that charles gritted his teeth and so did Eric, Charles was opening his mouth while Eric was running towards tony when it happened. Tony threw the metal arm to hit charles again but Eric moved his hand and the arm went flying to the left, steve was ready to defend tony and fight but the gasps that filled the cafeteria stopped all of them short. They turned around and saw everyone in the cafeteria look at a kid sitting in a table the metal arm tony threw under him. “Did that hit you hehhe whoops” tony said.

The kid got up and steve recognized him he was percy Jackson from their class, he made his way to them and looked at Eric then said “were you the one who threw that at me” steve saw that tony was gonna say he did it but eric said “yeah,so what”.  
After eric said that charles screamed “ERIC you mor…”but the words died in his mouth as water from the water fountain enveloped him.

“CHARLES” screamed eric only to also be enveloped in water. Steve quickly move to try and punch the kid but couldn’t as he to got caught by water. “STEVE” tony screamed as he to was getting caught.

As steve tried to move he found he couldn’t it's as if he was in the complete bottom of the ocean where the waters pressure is to great. He tried to look but only found swirling water, he thought that for sure he was going to die.

When all of a sudden the water bubbles popped sending the four of them to the ground gasping for air.  
“STAY OUT OF MY MIND YOU BITCH” percy screamed running towards charles who was gasping for air. Percy stopped mid way clutching at his head while charles got up, “psychic attack” charles said. And when he did the doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal a tall man with an eyepatch.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE”.

 

After the incident at the cafeteria the five of them were escorted to the principles office…by the principal. The principal Nick Fury scolded the five of them saying “this isn’t a circus where you can just use your powers whenever the hell you want, got that” all five students nodded.   
“And you” he pointed his fingers at percy “this better be the last time you break a goddamned water fountain at my school” to that percy nodded “sorry sir”. “Sorry ain’t gonna cover that bill kid so I’m going to have to call your parents or guardian” principal fury said. To which percy stiffened.

There was silence for four minutes before the principal told them to get back to class.

 

They arrived to class late steve opened the door for them and they all went inside. “Ahh you five must be percy, steve, tony, eric, and charles right” they nodded then eric said “who are you.  
“Im you’re new homeroom teacher Steven Strange”.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more


End file.
